


Sadness

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sadness, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014, Zutara Month Day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness

He isn’t really sad. No that’s not it. There’s just this constant pressure that builds in his chest when he thinks of her. His chest contracts and refuses to expand and he doesn’t think he can breathe. He might as well be drowning in one of her icy holds. He isn’t sad; the weight is just impossible.

She isn’t sad. She has a great life. Loving husband. Great family. Terrific friends. That doesn’t mean she’s bursting at the seams with happiness. She wishes for more. Passion. Fire. - _Golden eyes ablaze with both -_ She isn’t sad. She isn’t joyful. Merely content.


End file.
